She will remember
by Green-Eyes-Love
Summary: She would never understand why it had to end like this. But she would remember. Yes, she would remember. KakaxSaku oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone in it. This story is mine though.**

* * *

**She Will Remember...**

She didn't understand. Why? Why did it have to end like this? Why couldn't he have lived, loved, seen another sunset, felt another dawn. Why did he have to die? It wasn't right. It wasn't his time. She didn't _want _him to die. She wanted him to live. But what she wanted didn't seem to matter…

She looked around wildly. She could just picture him, coming in with his signature sheepish smile on, apologizing for being late. _Got lost on the path of life…_That was always his excuse. But…his path of life was gone. He had none anymore.

She chocked back a sob as she thought of him. She _loved _him. She loved him with all her heart. And he was gone. Why? Why was he gone? He had promised that he wouldn't leave. He had said nothing would happen, it wasn't a hard mission, nothing would happen and it's alright, I'll be back in three days.

He never came.

They found his body, burned and hardly recognizable, thirty miles from Suna. He was pronounced dead on sight. And he still had that small smile plastered on his face, forever to remain. In his hand was clutched a chain, silver and short.

She had given that to him. She had given it to him a long time ago, before anything happened between them. It was a present for his birthday. Simple, yet beautiful. He held the chain even in death as a reminder of the love he had chosen to leave behind.

They showed her the body. Her teacher warned her not to, but she wanted to anyways. When she saw him, so charred up, so barely _there, _yet that vague ghost of a smile still there, she had lost it. Wild, pink hair flying everywhere she practically destroyed the building.

She had yelled at her former sensei, blaming _her _for his death. It was all her fault, and why, why, WHY, couldn't you have been more careful and it was supposed to be a simple mission, go, get, come, and why, why, WHY is he gone, why, why, WHY, is he dead if he was supposed to be here?

Her teacher took the verbal beating without a word, barely protecting herself from her raging student, allowing herself to be beat up, knowing that it was what the girl needed, to let go of all her sadness and anger and frustration in one blow.

That day, the princess and granddaughter of the first nearly died. Her entire body was nearly crushed and it was all her fault. She hadn't said a single word to her to indicate that she was mad. She just…she knew that it was what she needed. She let her do it.

As she looked around the room, she tried to erase the pictures from her mind. Three years. It had been three years and the memories were still fresh, three years and she could still see his smiling face, three years and she could feel his loving caress.

She, couldn't, _wouldn't _forget. Never. He would forever be with her, forever in her heart. She would _never _forget him. Time hadn't taken away the pain, and it still killed her inside ever day waking up to an empty bed, but she was better now.

Looking around the room, she tried to forget him. She couldn't. So she sighed and went on. Her days were longer now, more filled. She still couldn't understand why it had to end that way, why he couldn't have lived, but then again, she never would.

No, she would never understand. But, she would accept. And thought it would tear her apart, though she would face pain like never before, she would get along. Because that's who she was. That's who he had loved.

And she would remember.

Yes. She would remember.

* * *

Hello people! I really hope you liked this. It's just a short, KakaxSaku oneshot. Personally I'm not a fan of one pairing specifically. I like to pair Sakura up with the Akatsuki, and maybe Naruto as well (sorry to all you SasuxSaku lovers out there...that's just not me) and anyone else that I think might work. I'm not exactly fully decided yet. There was a fanfiction I read a couple of days ago that really got me going, and it was also KakaxSaku. At first, I hated the pairing, but now I see that, despite the age difference, they might be able to work.

Either way, it was an incredible fanfic. I loved it. And so now, inspiration had struck and I have THIS! I hope you like it.

Read and review, it keeps me writing.


End file.
